Distance
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: The kiss meant nothing. It didn't break the spell on Chat Noir. After all, Ladybug's feelings for him were mostly platonic. And Adrien didn't notice the shy girl watching him with her love-struck expression. The real true love was in the Miraculous Jewels. Where two-star cross lovers embraced through the contact. Inspired by cakedoodbleboop's comic: Miraculous AU Garbage.


**Hey guys. Creepy-Pasta here. I just wanted to apologize. I posted this story early this morning and when I looked to see if anyone reviewed, I saw it had been taken down. I was so excited to write again I forgot to add a disclaimer and credit to the person who inspired me to write this.**

 **Before I continue I would like to say that I didn't write anything until I got her permission to make this story. Still that does not excuse my mistake and I'm sorry again.**

 **Cakedoodleboop is an amazing artist, who drew a cute comic dubbed, "AU Garbage." It centers on Plagg and Tikki in her version of a kwami switch. Please check it out and give her some love for its super adorable. You can find her on Tumblr with the same name. :D**

 **I don't own anything in this Fanfiction. Again I'm sorry for forgetting the disclaimer. Hopefully this won't get taken down again. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy! :D**

Despite his carefree attitude towards everything, Plagg actually did take things seriously; to a degree. It's just that when you have lived a little over 5000 years you kind of stop caring about the world and just continue what you were created to do. For him, it was a job, a very stupid, annoying, troublesome job. He didn't understand why he even had to do it. There were other ways to get super powers, he's seen it, but yet the Miraculous Jewels were one of the first ways to become a hero.

The Great Guardian would set out to search for worthy holders and would hide their chosen Miraculous so the future hero could find them. After that the Great Guardian would watch over them, like a mother bird over her nest. They couldn't interfere too much, not until the kwami felt it was time for the introduction. After that, the Guardian would still keep his or her distance to allow the hero to grow and develop their skills.

The recent Great Guardian was Master Fu, an old Chinese man who wielded the turtle Miraculous named Wayzz. Plagg didn't really care for him to be honest, he was a bit of a teacher's pet, but both him and Tikki respected Master Fu and his choices.

Tikki.

The name was probably the only thing that excited his life alone. His chosen mate, his wife and partner.

When the Miraculous Jewels had been created, he and Tikki had been the first. Their energies intertwine with one another. They had been made as opposites and equals. Together their chosen ones would fight evil and continue the legacy as Black Cat and Ladybug.

Forces above, he missed Tikki. She would always joke about his cheese eating habits and he would laugh at how she was obsessed over sweets. While he was care free, Tikki took things a bit more seriously.

His mate help hold- oh what did the humans call it? Pants? Yes, his mate held the pants in their relationship.

Now that doesn't make sense, he and Tikki don't even wear pants. Not unless, Marinette, the new Ladybug, decided to make some for them.

A sigh broke the black kwami out of his inner thoughts. He had been lying inside the trash been enjoying his deliscious camembert, when Adrien interrupted with another lonesome sigh, "I wish I knew who she was. It would have made my poem much better, I bet."

Plagg rolled his eyes, and flew out from his bin to see his kitten looking over the Ladyblog once again. The kwami zoomed to center monitor. There was a silhouette of Ladybug with a big, white question mark on her shaded head.

Plagg huffed, "So she's got eyes, arms, legs. Big deal. How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug, you don't even know who she is."

Adrien sighed once again, his head resting in his hand, while holding a pen between his lips, "You don't know anything about love."

He didn't know anything about love? Ha! If only Adrien knew that his kwami and Ladybug's kwami had a love story that was greater than that Romeo and Juliet crap. And it didn't matter what Tikki said, Romeo was NOT in love with Juliet, he was just lusting after her.

Heck, he could remember the play clear as day. Their previous chosen had attended it when it first started, though people weren't as polite as they are now. Plagg did his best to convince his master, Phillip, to bring in some tomatoes to throw at Romeo during the balcony scene. Sadly all three, his mate, his chosen and his mate's chosen all told him to knock it off and that they had a job to do.

"Oh sure I do. I love cheddar; I love Swiss and I LOVE camembert!" Plagg flew around in a bit of a dance as he held onto his delicious wedge of cheese.

Adrien frowned and rose from his seat, moving to lean his face against his large window.

Plagg rolled his eyes once more, "Aw is the poor boy frustrated that he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?"

Adrien smiled with his eyes closed, envisioning his Lady. "I don't need a poem when I can tell it to her face. I love you."

A tingle raced through Plagg's body.

" _I love you, Darlin'."_

" _I love you too, Dear."_

"Ew, you're making me lose my appetite." He tossed the wedge in the air before catching it in his mouth and swallowing whole. "Well, almost."

For the rest of the day, Plagg did his best to ignore all the red and pink colors that decorated the city of Paris. Valentine's Day wasn't a huge holiday, it was more of a tradition to express one's feelings for their mates.

To be honest, the kwami was jealous of everyone, especially Adrien who saw his lady all the time, but didn't have the brains to figure it out. If not for the magic forces bounding him, he would have told Adrien the truth a long time ago, just to stop the boy from moping about over who Ladybug was.

The magic may make it so that he can't reveal other holder's identities; it surely didn't stop him from trying too coaxed Adrien to discover on his own.

When Lady-wifi had attacked, his kitten had the chance to learn who Ladybug actually was and Plagg could finally see his mate again.

But Adrien didn't. He closed the door. And after detransforming Plagg was quick to scold him for it. In his own way.

" _That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking!?"_ It was also Plagg's chance to see Tikki again.

Adrien frowned a little, _"That's the thing, Plagg, I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart."_

His kitten had it bad. But, really, Plagg understood and in the end decided to not press it any further.

He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't hear what his kitten was saying.

"The second I see her, I'm going to tell her everything. Plagg, Claws Out!" His chosen commanded, Plagg squeaked in surprise before he was yanked into the ring.

The rest of Valentine's Day went by different then intended, but with villains like Hawk Moth, you had to be on guard all the time.

Of course, Chat Noir got hit while trying to protect his lady, it's was pretty common. Master Fu often joked that it was Plagg who was actually doing it to protect his mate. Which probably wouldn't be much of a shocker.

What followed afterwards was Chat bad mouthing Ladybug, claiming she was nothing and how he hated her. Plagg could feel that Adrien was trying to fight it off, trying to stop himself from betraying his lady. But one of the bad things about being a black cat is you get bad luck.

And of course Adrien was no exception to this unspoken rule.

Plagg was sure that it was going to end with as usual, Ladybug saving the day once more and then once she uses her Miraculous Cure, his kitten would return to normal; possibly with no memory.

How it actually turned out was completely different then what the kwami suspected.

Ladybug threw up her yoyo with a mighty cry: "Lucky Charm!" Magic energy swirled around in a pink cloud and out of it was a heart shaped candy apple.

Oh he couldn't 'wait to see how Ladybug was going to use that. Trying to kiss Adrien wasn't working, so how the heck was a heart shape cavity on a stick going to help?

But like all the Ladybugs before her, Marinette had a plan. She was one of the more depend Ladybugs and was very good at thinking on her feet.

Plagg was amazed at how quick and flexible Ladybug was, dodging Chat's cataclysm by mere inches, the tip of his burning black claws almost touching the tips of her raven hair.

She slipped under his deadly attack, moving quickly to grab his belt-tail and bouncing on his head to get away. She then threw her candy apple so that it would stick to Kim's head, then the sticky goo would cover his gloved hand and in turn make it hard for him to shoot his arrow.

Smart.

She was quick, but not quick enough, after taking down Kim, Marinette was left to deal with Chat who quickly tackled her to the ground; his hand burning with the ancient spell of destruction.

Plagg couldn't do anything about! He couldn't move from being called into the transformation. Not until the spell was used. He would never forgive himself if he unintentionally killed Tikki!

Marinette saw her chance though and snuck her hands up to grab the back of Chat's head, pulling him into a kiss.

Oh the kiss. Plagg had never felt so at piece before. It might have lasted for a few seconds, but to the kwami it was an eternity.

Through the invisible link him and his mate shared, the black cat kwami was able to lock energies with his mate, sensing her very being. He could feel her worry for Marinette and her joy at being this close to him yet again.

Mm. Bustier had said that the prince would break the spell by kissing the princess, but that was only part of the equation. Everyone who has read fairy tales knows that true love was the ultimate spell breaker.

While Chat Noir loved Ladybug and Marinette loved Adrien, they were only focused on one side of that person. Sure it was still love, but it wasn't true love until they recognize each other without their masks.

That was why Plagg didn't tell Adrien about the kiss.

It was the only moment he had with his mate, the only moment they shared after so long of being away from each other, he never wanted to share it. Ever.

Plus, Adrien wouldn't understand. He couldn't.

Tikki and Plagg were star cross lovers, made for each other, by each other; yet, never allowed to be near until their holder's figured it out. He wouldn't understand how many times his kwami woke up, just to stare out the window like Adrien had before Dark Cupid attacked.

He would never know that on most nights, Plagg would question how his mate was faring. Did she like Marinette, he sensed she did, but she was lonely without him, as he was without her.

" _I don't want to do this anymore, Tikki."_

" _I know, Dear, but it's our job."  
_

" _I hate our job."_

" _Plagg."_

" _Darlin, I hate it! All the time we have to separate and the only way to be near each other is if our chosen learn each other's secret identity! It's not fair!"_

 _She offered him a kind smile, floating closer to touch his cheek with her little paw. "I know it's not fair, " Tikki whispered, "It's never going to be fair to either of us. But we can't fight it. No matter how much I want to, how much you want to. Our magic will always have its limits. We can only be patient."_

 _He groaned softly, leaning into her touch, relishing the feel of her so close to him, their energies mixing once more. "Sometimes I wish we weren't kwamis. Then we could retire and be happy."_

" _If we weren't kwamis though, we wouldn't be together like this."_

" _You don't know that."_

" _Maybe, but if we were made human, we would have spent our entire life, which is a lot shorter then a kwami's, just to find each other. And won't be able to sense the other's presents."_

 _He was reluctant to admit that Tikki had a point. "It' s still not fair."_

 _She moved to hug him. Plagg returned the embrace with a happy purr._

" _I know it's not fair, Plagg." Tikki whispered. "It's always going to be hard." He nodded in agreement, refusing to let go._

" _But, can you sense me?"_

 _He nodded again, "I can sense you, Darlin."_

" _I can sense you, Dear."_

 _What point was she trying to make?_

" _Just remember, Plagg, no matter the distance a soul-mate will always know where you are."_

 _He hugged her tighter, "I'm going to miss you…"_

 _She shivered a little in his paws, her blue eyes growing misty, "I'll miss you, kitty."_

Plagg watched the skies, laying his paw over his tiny chest. "No matter the distance," He whispered. Plagg swore he could hear his mate's breathy voice, _"I sense you my soul-mate."_


End file.
